The Misguided VACATION for some
by THTbookNERD
Summary: The fowl family and fairy friends go on a fancy beach trip or so some thought. Is Artemis really that low. DUH DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! angeline plans a trip to a farm for her family to exsperiamce a life fof hard work, Artemis doesnt want to go so he decides if he has to be miserable he might as well make his FAIRY FRIENDS miserable. tch tch tch realy Artemis Realy
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up! My first fan fic ik u are all like get on with the story we don't want to here what you have to say trust me I understand how you feel all you AF fans still out their coming to this website to artemis fowl SHOUT OUT TO YOU and me ofcourse I mean duh. Well anyway I came up with this story on a life exsperiance but of course, A LOT DIFERENT. Which of course we are all sad about T-T. antyways her you go. OH I ALMOST FORGOT PM M**

Artemis sweetie! Angeline called out to her son. Her loser, unsocial, wimpy, uphyisical son. "Yes Mother" Artemis he walked in his mothers sitting room, and he saw her seated with a cup of tea in hand. " i see your enjoying this fine evening." Angeline sighed. "Artemis you dont have to pretend for me i know you are not looking forward to this family trip, but i have to tell you something me and your father have made some adjustments to the trip. Artemisi's face fell with annoyance but then it lit up with a quick look of Hope.

"What are they." Artemis hoping she was gonna call it off.

"We are taking the family to a farm for a few days maybe weeks!" Artemis almost fainted grabbing on to a nearby chair. Artemis cleared hbis throat.

" Mother you can not be serious, farms are discusting enviorments. they're-

"ARTEMIS we are all going on this trip as a family wether we like it or not do you understand me."

Upturped artemis has never seen his Mother so furiouse before in his life so he finished quicky with a _Yes Ma'm_.

Angeline let her face fall back into a nice smile. "Im Fglad you are happy to go on this trip. now under one condition, I will allow you to invite some of your little fairy friends to come along."

Artemis felt something he hadn't felt in a long long time. "yes mother that is an excilent idea, i will invite a few of my "_little fairy friends" _Artemis said with a miscevious smile.

"Yes yes artemis now go and see to the twns I dont want them to find themselves in any trouble.

"Oh I will mother Oh I will. said Artemis as he walked out of the room. Artemis walked into his study he picked up his laptop and started writing an email to Holly.

_Dear__ Holly,__ My family and i are going ion a lovely trip to a VERY EXSPENSIVE beach house on a private Island and i would be happy if you and the rest of the gang would acompany us from urs trully artemis Fowl._

* * *

_down in haven Holly was in one of Foaly's secret labs he bought with the new raise from Section 8.,and was dead nervous._

_"Are you sure this is gonna work Foaly cause if it doesn't YOU ARE GONNA BE JUST LIKE THAT DEAD BODY ON THAT TABLE." Holly shrieked._

_"what do ya mean if it doesnt work I'm a genious" Foaly whined, as he held up the two beekers examining them and then pouring one into the special antidote._

_ "There that should do it now for the final task for operation revival."_

_Foaly shut up and get on with it if you mess this up I'll mess you up got it!"_

_"Jeesh". Elves so emotional Foaly mumbled. Then Holly watched as Foaly poured the sediment into the body's mouth. After that something miraculous happened the body started to clock in tiny blue sparks that made it look like the body was glowing. Then it stopped and the body started to do a system check which was a sign for white that he was alive again. Tears rushed down Holly's face. "Yes it worked I'm a henhouse I'm gonna be famous with the people for what I've done!" The body stopped and they listened to the sweet sound of their long gone friend breathing again. It then shifted and started to sit up. Foaly and Holly wat he'd with joy terror amazement and so many other mixed emotions they couldn't even begin to describe. Finally the body opens his eyes and they widend. "Just what in blazes did you do short just what in bloodly hell in the name of Frond did you do._

_"COMMONDER!" Holly threw her arms around him without giving it a second thought with tears in her eyes. Then let go of the hold and put her best soldier face on. "Its good to have you back commander."_

_Root looked at Holly and smiled a true hearted smile I knew you would something totally distasteful reckless when I gave you the last order in my life I just new it. Now that Holly had a better look at the commander she saw something wrong with his appearance his hair was a rich dark brown and he was smaller but still with all the same muscle, and then revaluation hit her like a snow storm the commander had gotten younger after they gave him the sediment._

_"Um...Foaly I think you better take a look at something." _

_"Uh huh I'm looking at it." Foaly said nodding his head in bewilderment._

_What in blazes did you do Foaly!" _

_Well it clearly looks like you've bottom younger so you should be thanking me Julious, hey and let's admit it;I'm a miracle worker._

_"Foaly!" Root yelled. 1. Don't call me Julious and second how did all of this happen." Roots face got a dangerous shade of red and gave Foamy a look that could kill._

_"Well you see I celebrated up with an antidote with very dangerous chemicals and some others I made myself which is inevitably amazing, got Holly and a crew of forced fairys. Holly winked at the commander when FoLy said that one proud of herself but he didn't seem so kindly to the wink so she quickly looked away with an unhealthy paled face._

_"To dig up your body, put some in your mouth then poof here you are happily ever after._

_Root's face got a tinge redder then went back to its regular shade for the first time ever in his life **(well maybe I exaggerated a teeny bit on that one but then again maybe. It we all no why if not we are all gonna move**_** u)**

Root sighed. "Well there nothing wrong with that now is there no harm with getting a few years younger. I guess I could ha e some fun with this."

"Holly could hardly hear her communicater go off being in the mist if the moment and looked at it and saw she had an email. As she did so Foamy and commander Root watched as her face lit up. "Foaly call the others were going to the surface on a private beach island the field own."

Wait...what the field how did you say field as in plural how do his whole family now about the people!" Foaly was about to say somethin rhetorical but Root held up a hand and said "don't answer that I know the answer I've been dead a really really long time." Root shook his head "you die and the world still won't keep itself from causing disaster.

Foaly nd Holly laughed at that.

**_(so what do you think I really want feed back to see how ive done. ALso I am really ashamed of all you AF fans out there. Why don't most of u guys put Commander Root in your fan fics just because he died in the books doesn't mean we have to accept it now I want you all to go and think about all the less important characters and give them some glory for once I net you guys don't even remember Dooh Dah Day. If so I congratulate u if not tsk tsk tsk there is a lot of work to be done_**


	2. Chapter 2 What cant you mess up part 1

**whats up ppl today i wanna do something new with every chapter i post their will be a thing called Krazy chic's opinion and fun fact. But the first one will be an opinion. I CANT STAND MINERVA PARDIZO! Weww tht felt good to get out ok she may be smart, but she has no commen sense. Oh and i hate MinArtemis I LOVE YOU HARTEMIS. *cough* and Trolly dont tell Hartemis thoe theryr the jelouse type well anyway heres the story.**

* * *

Artemis smiled deviousely, if Mother was gonna make him attend this trip. He might as well make his friends.

Art-

Artemis turned around as he saw Butler enter the room. "Yes Butler" Artemis said inoscently. "what are you up to Artemis, you have that look on your face."

"Why must you antagonize me so Butler, I assure you im not up to anything, as you simply put it."

"Ok Artemis." said Butler not fully convinced. And made a mental note to keep an eye out on whatever Artemis was up to. "Holly and the rest of the gang is coming soon, i thought it would be best if we were to go wait in the front yard for the shuttle to land."

Artemis thought this over for a while on what felt like forever then he finealy responded, "Yes, I suppose it would be a good idea." Artremis and Butler soon made there way out the front door and waited in the drive way.

I have to play my cards right, thought Artemis. If they find out that I lied to them before the right time it will be utter chaos.

All of a sudden Artemis and Butler saw something fly at the speed of light almost taking out the new fountain Mrs. Fowl had bought to add "A little something extra" to the front yard. That little something extra almost had turned into a while lot of extra if the shuttle hadn't moved at the last minute to skid into the bushes. Artemis and Butler stood quite stun, but then the hatch popped open and Holly had emerged from the "sideways turned shuttle, then a grumbling Foaly, a dizzy Mulch, a laughing Doodah Day, a pale N°1, an unamused (surprise surprise) Opal Koboi), a Vinyaya who could hardly get herself out of the shuttle, and finally a slightly embarrassed Commander Root.

** (I jst want to say, My fan fic is not during a certain time during the AF series it's just a fun story with the AF characters. Ik ik it's so scandalous, but hey can a fan girl just be a fan girl here. Anyways I would like to add no one ever gives the minor characters any credit especially Opal Koboi. UNLES THE STORY IS TALKIN ABOUT HER BEING CRAZY IN MINE SHE'S ACTUALLY A GOOD GUY SO HA!)**

Sorry guys I guess being dead for a few years really takes some of the experience of us Root said, while rubbing the back of his head.

Omg Julius! You almost crashed *gasp* into the *gasp* fountain, said Vinyaya almost dying with laughter. Julius blushed slightly, but you can never tell because his face is always red,but since he was "younger" his face wasn't as read as it used to be.

"We are not gonna let you drive until you refer your shuttle licence Julius" said Foaly as he regained his balance. "ONE YOU MOTHER-

"Ahem" Artemis said to get them to stop before all hell broke loose. Mr. And Mrs. Fowl 've running up to see what all the commotion was." THANK GOD, MY BEAUTIFUL FOUNTAIN IS STILL IN ONE PIECE." Angeline sobbed tears of joy falling on her knees.

""MY LAWN, MY BEAUTIFUL LAWN...ITS GONNA COST A FORTUNE TO FIX THIS. Artemis senior said, getting on his hands and knees, while banging his fist on the ground.

"Who the heck is the elf right there."blurted Butler the tension had gotten umberible for him.

The mysterious elf laughed a whole hearted laugh an then said, "Ouch Butler that really hurt as great of friends we used to be I would have wanted you to remember me." Butler stood there for a while until...he walked over to the elf and stared really hard at him straight in the eye, then smiled. "Bout time you or back here said Butler clasping Root on the back and nearly sending him flying through the air.

"Well about time YOU figured it out," said Root as he pushed Butler in the chest. Butler staggerd back astonished that someone Julius`s size could push him, even though Juliet was strong for her size this was like totally different. Child size different. "Hey being younger does have its perks," winked Julius.

After a while everyone was beginning to catch up with one another, but all of a sudden a thudddish sound started carrying throughout the air. And nobody New what it was. T

"What is that awful sound," cried Foamy. ""Obviously its something coming from the shuttle."

"You know you could try to be a little bit nice every now and then Opal, you don't really have to be a sadictive, prissy, bossy, chaotic-

Just open the stupid shuttle door if you want to live in the next five minutes." Foaly made his way to the shuttle. Jeesh always gotta be so bossy, wait a minute. I don't have to do everything she says, were business partners thought Foaly.

After a period of time Koboi industries had combined with Foalys inventions into one big company, but the only thing there having trouble with a name for the new company.

As Foaly climbed up to the side of the shuttle he opend the door, and Trouble flew out of the door.

"about time someone came and got me out of here." Troule crawled up to his feet and dusted himself off. "I almost thought you guys forgot about me."

"We did" said Opal walking over to were they were. "oh said Trouble, his face falling with aghast. "that didnt hurt at all."

'Im glad to here that said Opal her face full of artificial happines.

"Opal stop being cruel for five minuets at least and be nice for a change.

What do you mean stop being cruel I was actually being nice Opal scoffed.

You keep telling yourself that snorted Foaly.

watch yourself pony boy or else you will go missing and no one wants that now would they

As Opal Foaly and Trouble made there way to the house with the others. TRouble kept stumbling becaus Opal wouldnt stop stepping on the heels of his comba boots. THis is gonna be a long vacation. And while all this was happening foaly was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud, but then relized Opal would probably torture them for the rest of the trip. Oh no. Foaly groaned aloud.

Opal giggled knowing what Foaly's thoughts were.


End file.
